phichitchuVlogs
by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino
Summary: Bienvenidos a los vlogs de Phichit Chulanont. Un vistazo a su vida diaria como tierno soltero en Nueva York. Véanlo entrenar, pasear, salir y divertirse mientras se prepara para las olimpiadas de invierno de 2018, en Pyeongchang. Con amigos invitados y algo más tal vez. Advertencias: no se centra en ello, pero igual YAOI.
1. Día 1

_Inicia la cámara con Phichit sentado en su moderno sofá gris. De fondo, sobre la pared blanca, un cuadro abstracto compuesto por manchas de colores cálidos. El chico haciendo una señal de "paz y amor" en cada mano_.

– ¡Hola amigos! Este es Phichit Chulanont en mi primer _Daily life_ _video-blog_. Muchos me conocen ya por mi canal principal, donde semanalmente les enseño sobre fotografía y edición– _Con ambos dedos índice señala el cuadro re-direccionador que aparece a un lado de su rostro .-_ O bien por mi carrera como patinador artístico ¡Wow!- _La pantalla se llena de imágenes de diferentes coreografías o podios donde ha estado mientras aplausos suenan_. –Pero en esta ocasión les traigo algo totalmente diferente. Me acabo de mudar a mi propio departamento en la bella ciudad de Nueva York y, tras algún tiempo de debate en mis redes sociales, he decidido abrir este nuevo canal donde estaré mostrando como me adapto a esta nueva vida. Esta vez no cuento con el acompañamiento de nadie: ni Celestino, mi entrenador; ni mis padres; ¡ni Yuuri! ¡Estoy solito!- _A su alrededor aparecen fotografías en blanco y negro de los nombrados, siendo el ultimo acompañado por su actual pareja. Phichit observa con expresión triste y finge limpiar una lágrima. Luego todo regresa a la normalidad._

—Bueno, suficiente drama por hoy. Y ya son las siete cuarenta y tres a.m. ¡Comencemos el día con un buen desayuno!- _Se ríe alegremente y toma la cámara por el trípode estabilizador, dirigiéndose a la cocina enfocando su rostro_ –No muestro demasiado de mi depa, ya que quiero hacer un video especial al respecto. Tampoco hay mucho que mostrar, la verdad. Bien…- Acomoda la cámara sobre la isla- Vamos a preparar unos ricos huevos revueltos. Y té, me gusta más que el café. _– Lo siguiente visible es una secuencia rápida de él mismo moviéndose por la cocina mientras prepara sus alimentos. Un corte de escena y ahora está en la mesa dando el primer bocado.-_ ¡Delicioso! No soy un chef, ni mucho menos pero me defiendo. _–Enseña su clásica seña de alegría_ \- Tengo un par de tostadas con queso crema, mis huevos, té y jugo exprimido. Debo comenzar con energía suficiente para mi entrenamiento...– _Durante unos segundos, se enfoca degustando su desayuno mientras revisa las redes sociales._

 _El corte siguiente lo muestra caminando por una concurrida avenida de la ciudad_ \- Ah, el verano aquí es algo caluroso… pero no hay problema, de todos modos me dirijo a mi nueva pista de entrenamiento. Dejen que les muestre un poco del lugar…- _Voltea la cámara y enseña los edificios y calles por donde va paseando_ \- La arena no queda tan lejos de mi departamento, por eso prefiero ir a pie. Lo elegí especialmente por su ubicación. Además estoy en el doceavo piso, eso me deja una buena vista desde donde hacer una que otra toma panorámica. Muy útil para mi canal principal. Ah, miren eso. — _Enfoca una tienda Apple en preparación_ —Creo que habrá un unboxing pronto. Je, je. – _La cámara vuelve a la calle_ —Muy bien, vamos llegando. – _Finalmente da con el centro deportivo, y las diferentes escenas que siguen muestran la entrada, con el nombre del lugar en grandes letras azules; recepción, donde saluda alegremente a la joven encargada; un poco de la pista al paso y por último el vestuario._

 _Se enfoca a sí mismo en el espejo, sin camiseta_ -¡Y henos aquí! ¿Listos para tres horas de entrenamiento intensivo? Y no, no todo es cosa de patinaje. Verán…, como apenas estoy regresando de unas cortas vacaciones, que no fueron más que el tiempo de la mudanza, cabe aclarar, lo primero que hago es un poco de físico para acostumbrar a estos músculos perezosos. Ahora debo ir al gimnasio del estadio para fortalecer mi cuerpecito – _Se cubre el pecho en un gesto melodramático -_ ¡Pobre de mí! –Deja la cámara a un lado para tomarse una selfie con su celular –Es importante no abandonar ninguna red social, ¿verdad? ¡Mucho menos Instagram!– _Y diciendo eso, voltea a la cámara y guiña un ojo, sacando la lengua levemente._

 _Durante el siguiente minuto y medio de video, diferentes tomas lo muestran en su rutina de entrenamiento. Estirando, corriendo en una cinta, haciendo pesas. Es guiado por un entrenador personal todo el tiempo. Cuando tiene un minuto de descanso se detiene frente a la cámara a respirar._ –Ah, tengan piedad de los atletas. Todo sea por Tokio. – _Y con un lloriqueo se acaba el corte._

-Bueno chicos, eso fue mi agotadora sesión. Como pueden ver, ahora ya estoy de vuelta rumbo a casa. Lamento si decepcioné a alguien por no grabar en las duchas, pero aún estoy acostumbrándome a esto de los video-blogs. Si, seré sincero ¡Por un minuto lo olvidé por completo! ¡Perdón! – _Hace un puchero, juntando las manos en un gesto de arrepentimiento y de fondo suena una música triste que se corta repentinamente_ –Pero eso ya pasó. Ahora mismo estoy dirigiéndome al supermercado para comprar mi almuerzo. ¡Tengo mucha hambre, siento morir! ¡Vamos! – _Con su cámara va tomando video del recorrido que hace mientras compra. Elige algunos vegetales, carne, leche y una Coca-Cola Light. También filma un poco de cómo pasan su compra. Un cambio de escena y ya está de nuevo en casa, en la sala de estar donde comenzó, con una iluminación algo diferente y sus tres hamsters. Dos en el cuello, uno en la cabeza._

 _-_ Muy bien, ya tenemos mucho material y apenas son la cuatro de la tarde, ¡ser vloger es muy pesado! ¡Todo por ustedes, amigos! – _Risas_ \- Aunque de nuevo se me olvidó grabar, estaba hambriento y por eso mismo es que solo deje cargando mi cámara, di de comer a mis bebés y preparé un salteado de vegetales. Por ahí subí foto a Instagram _.- Señala un lado de la pantalla donde sale la imagen en cuestión_. _Junta las manos y se inclina.-_ De nuevo mil perdones. Y ahora mismo no tengo demasiado más que hacer. Pensaba ir a patinar, pero se está nublando afuera y pronostican lluvia. Miren.- _Se levanta y camina hasta el balcón, enseñando el cielo obscurecido_ \- Así que con el tiempo libre voy a guionar mi siguiente video para el canal principal. Luego les explicaré con más detalles todas mis costumbres locas, je. – _Deja la filmación corriendo veloz, mostrando en blanco y negro como él investiga las diferentes lentes y accesorios de su cámara y toma notas en su laptop de todo lo que diría en el video de su otro canal._

 _La ultima toma es de él cenando un poco de sopa_.- Bueno chicos, creo que fue suficiente para un primer video-blog. Obviamente este proyecto irá mejorándose cada día, espero sus comentarios: críticas o felicitaciones. Tal vez algún consejo o algo de mí que quieran averiguar, je, je. Muchas gracias a todos por verlo y ser partícipes a partir de hoy de mí día a día ¡Hasta mañana! ¡CHU-CHU!- _Manda un efusivo beso con ambas manos y así se cierra el primer episodio._

* * *

Y así inician los vlogs de Phichit. La idea es uno por semana. Esto no es un ask (no están permitidos), pero pueden enviar sugerencias de retos de YouTube o alguna cosa que quieran saber sobre su vida y él las irá haciendo o respondiendo en sus "videos", así son más dinámicos. Pero principalmente es un vlog. Pueden comentarle como lo harían si fuera YouTube, sean libres.

Aparecerán más personajes mientras corre el fanfic. Seung Gil Lee será MUY recurrente.

Muchas gracias por leer y si este les gustó los invito a echarle un vistazo a "Bienvenidos a YouTube" de la autora **Haneko** , donde podrán disfrutar del canal de Viktor. Pasen y déjenle un lindo comentario si los divierte tanto como a mí.

¡Muchas gracias!


	2. Día 2

**De hámsteres y ¿amigos?**

 _Esta nueva filmación inicia con un enfoque a la hora, seis treinta de la mañana; y junto al reloj digital, la jaula con sus mascotas aún dormidas. También Phichit en su cama, recostado y con apariencia somnolienta. Llevaba una camiseta verde con el estampado de un hámster café en ella. La luz de la mañana iluminaba muy bien su amplia cama matrimonial.-_ Uh, buenos días a todos amigos… bienvenidos a mi segundo vlog. Ayer ya echaron un vistazo a mi rutina diaria, y hoy la podrán husmear en mayor profundidad. — _Desvía la cámara a sus mascotas._

–Hola bonitos… miren a mis bebes. Este gordo es el más viejo, Sailor. Lo nombré así ya que lo gané en una apuesta mientras iba en un crucero, je. Esta gris se llama Yurika, obviamente es una burla, y un honor, a Yuuri. Él me la regaló. Y el más pequeño, su cría, es Spinner. No deja su rueda a menos que esté durmiendo.- _Enseña cada hámster uno por uno, dedicándoles un poco de escena mientras fotos de ellos aparecen alrededor de la pantalla acompañando sus descripciones. Sailor en un pequeño suvenir con forma de barco, Yurika trepada en Yuuri en varias fotos, y el pequeño Spinner desde que era un cachorro ya dando vueltas en su rueda._

 _Phichit se levanta y camina por el departamento mientras inicia su monólogo_ –A todos los cuido muy bien, ya que son como mi única familia aquí y ahora. Mi fascinación con los hámsteres viene de mi niñez. Tenía como diez años cuando comenzó. Mi escuela contaba con una serie de mascotas, generalmente roedores, por clase; y como yo era muy tímido solía pasarme muchas horas cuidando de ellas. Cada mañana teníamos que alimentarlos, y yo tendía a entristecer mucho cuando no se me permitía ser el encargado de ello, (íbamos turnándonos). Al final recuerdo que mi maestra se compadeció de mí y me autorizó a ser el cuidador oficial a cambio de interactuar más con mis compañeros. Y funcionó. A partir de entonces comencé a leer más sobre mis amiguitos, y de esa manera podía iniciar conversaciones con los demás niños. De alguna extraña manera me convertí en el friki de los roedores domésticos... - _Se acerca a su refrigerador y saca de este un pequeño y viejo imán con la carita de sus amados animales_ –Este me lo dio mi última maestra… y el hecho de que acabé la primaria a los catorce de alguna manera contribuye a que aún lo conserve siete años después. – _Ríe alegre e instala su cámara para filmarse preparando el desayuno_.

 _En este segundo video se prepara un poco de cappuccino y lo acompaña con tostadas francesas untadas en mermelada. Mientras desayuna continua_ –No es que tenga algo así como una obsesión con hámsteres... es solo que me gustan mucho y disfruto criarlos. Se me hacen tiernos para decorar pequeñas cosas como tazas o fundas de teléfonos celulares. ¡Ah! ¡Esto está realmente delicioso! Es una mermelada casera que mi tío trajo de Sudamérica.- _Risas_ \- Es bueno para empezar mi día comer tan rico. – _Al terminar su conversación se dedica a disfrutar el desayuno y, tras una serie de escenas donde termina de comer, da una pequeña pausa. –_ Ahora toca que coman los protagonistas de esta mañana… _-Y allí se muestra también preparando algunas verduras para dejar en la jaula antes de irse. Se las sirve en unos platitos y rellena el botellón de agua._

* * *

 _El siguiente corte, marcado por una animación de sí mismo patinando a través de la pantalla lo muestra caminando por la misma ruta del día anterior.-_ Ahora vamos a entrenar, no quiero detenerme mucho en esto. Ayer vieron como es mi rutina de ejercicios para fortalecerme, hoy me toca una hora y media de ello y dos de patinaje. No tengo mi entrenador aquí, pero mis coreografías están ya marcadas y las entreno en parte por mi cuenta; y en parte con ayuda de una profesora que controla que esté haciendo correctamente mi rutina. Esta temporada planeo agregar un cuádruple a mi repertorio, aunque no es tan simple como quisiera. Por ahí luego veremos si convenzo a cierta persona de ayudarme con ello. – _Llega a destino en tiempo y forma._ —Incluso es algo temprano, pero todo está fríamente calculado.- _Saluda amablemente a la recepcionista, mostrando a través de su cámara el camino a los vestuarios nuevamente. Una pausa y otra animación. Se muestra dentro del área de la arena, en las gradas.-_

 _-_ Y ahí están mis compañeros de pista, es probable que conozcan a muchos de ellos si son aficionados al patinaje artístico. Entre las chicas están Marisa Berthold, Liliana Larense, Samantha Carson… - _Muestra las nombradas en el video, y algunas fotos de ellas presentándose_ \- Y nuestra más reciente adquisición masculina… no, no yo. Seung Gil Lee, de corea. – _Lo enseña también con fotos de él por la pantalla en su programa corto del Grand Prix 2016 y algunos guacamayos a tono_ \- Llegó casi conmigo, pero al otro día. Ayuden a que nunca vea este video, o me matará, je, je.

 _De nuevo una serie de cortos lo muestran haciendo su rutina física, corriendo en la caminadora, pesas, estiramientos, abdominales. En general fortalecer sus músculos. Luego camino a la pista y un par de minutos enseñando su rutina de patinaje hasta que le toca descansar_. –Es agotador pero muy divertido… Ah, lo siento. Estoy algo agitado. Mis rutinas están algo flojas aún, no terminan de convencerme. Le pediré a Seung que me enseñe esos saltos… deséenme suerte, el realmente es un antisocial.- _Muestra su señal de paz y amor antes de continuar entrenando._

-¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Por poco olvido la cámara… de nuevo. Aish, lo siento mucho. Ahora estoy paseando un poco por Central Park mientras hago tomas para mi canal de fotografía. Si a alguien le interesa, está ahí abajo en la descripción o en algún lugar de la pantalla. ¡Pasen a verlo! A otro tema: quiero contarles que ese chico coreano accedió a enseñarme a hacer el cuádruple loop. Lo cual sería una suerte para mí, y una gran mejora como patinador. Realmente me hace feliz. ¡Gracias Seung Gil!- Aplausos de fondo- todo mundo vaya a su Twitter a dejar mensajes de agradamiento… de todos modos no lo mira nunca, así que no se enterará.- Hace un corazón con sus manos.

-Volviendo al tema del parque, este lugar es un sueño… parece ideal para una cita. Sonará increíble, pero es la primera vez que vengo a verlo con detenimiento. Antes solo pasaba por la calle o directamente paseaba por el medio sin prestar demasiada atención. Creo que haré de este mi lugar de almuerzo diario. Ah, me sentaré aquí. Hoy me preparé un sándwich de pan integral, tomate, lechuga, palta, jamón cocido y queso crema. Y una cajita de jugo de naranja. Es delicioso. – _Da un primer bocado y luego la escena muestra en cámara a velocidad las diferentes vistas y personas que pasan delante de él._

* * *

 _Terminando la escena anterior, está Phichit sentado frente a su computadora_ de escritorio-Vaya, quería grabar un poco más pero Yuuri me llamó para pedirme un favor y debí cortar mi tiempo libre. Él ahora está en Rusia viviendo con su entrenador, Viktor Nikiforov, y quiere que arregle un par de fotos para subir a sus redes sociales. Pobre Yuuri, no se le da bien el uso de tecnologías… Pero es un gran honor para mí que me tome en cuenta para estas cosas, a decir verdad.- _Toma la cámara y enfoca el monitor, mostrando el Photoshop preparado con imágenes del japonés_.- Si un día fallo en el patinaje, me dedicaré de lleno a la fotografía… tal vez un poco de diseño gráfico. Y sobre todo haré campañas con mi mejor amigo. ¡Te quiero, Yuuri! – _Tras aquello, el vlog regresa con la luz más baja_.- Son las seis, será mejor que haga la cena ¿no creen? Tonto Yuuri, arreglar sus tres fotos para resaltar su belleza me llevó casi dos horas y media… ¡que feo eres! – _Risas_ \- Oh, no. Solo bromeo. Es tan lindo que no podía resaltar cada buena cosa… o algo así.

– _Se detiene frente a su mesón y muestra los ingredientes de la comida de esa noche._ \- Huevos, algunos tomates cherry, cebollín, 50 gramos de jamón y otro poco de queso, un par de setas. Haremos un delicioso omelete. Primero pondré a calentar este sartén. Batir tres huevos…, no es la gran cosa el omelete.- _A medida que relata, muestra sus movimientos por la cocina con varios temblequeos de cámara debido a la inestabilidad que el procedimiento le genera_ \- Pienso que todos pueden hacerlo… ahora los dejo cocinar con un toque de aceite de oliva. No es que se me súper de la cocina, pero al menos me defiendo lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Agregamos los demás ingredientes cuando el huevo comienza a coserse… y lo enrollamos. Supongo que esta es la parte más complicada… - _Deja la cámara a un lado para retirar la preparación y ponerla en un plato._ –Incluso podemos decorarlo con kétchup. Así. Perfecto- _Muestra su plato terminado._

 _Las imágenes de cómo tiene su cena solitaria no duran demasiado, lo muestran haciendo una video-llamada con su amigo Yuuri Katsuki mientras tanto. Sus hámsteres están trepados en él como es usual y de bebida tiene su infaltable Coca-Cola light. Aparece luego en el baño, sin camiseta como luciendo su cuerpo delgado pero musculoso–_ Bueno, ya habiendo terminado eso de mi querido japonés, me toca un baño y a dormir. Y por ello hasta aquí voy a dejar mi vlog de hoy. Mañana tengo varias cosas que hacer: pagar el internet y la renta del departamento. Además de mi primera sesión de práctica con Seung Gil, je. Espero ser alumno ejemplar y que me deje grabar. Me despido de todos con un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo. ¡Hasta Mañana! ¡CHU-CHU!- _Manda un efusivo beso con ambas manos y así se cierra el segundo episodio._ -

* * *

Y aquí termina otro cápitulo/video. Muchas gracias a esos favoritos y followers. De verdad me alegran sobre manera. :')


End file.
